Dragon Age Legends
Dragon Age Legends is a flash based Facebook game set in the Dragon Age universe. It is the successor to Dragon Age Journeys and is the tie-in to Dragon Age II. The story follows the protagonist, a trusted ally of Ravi, the current Viscount of Kaiten, as he sets out to discover the mysterious set of circumstances around Ravi's son, Eiton."Dragon Age Legends". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-01-23. Official description 13 years have passed since a group of warriors led by the Templar Ravi banded together to prevent an abomination from destroying the Free Marches city of Kaiten in a hedonistic orgy of narcissism and opulence. The former Viscount Khedra spent most of his life as a venerated ruler, celebrated for his wisdom. Late in life, he started to change, beginning with the construction of a great coliseum where nobles' chosen champions competed for pride and glory. What began as games of entertainment quickly devolved into great spectacles of carnage punctuated by outlandish pageantry. The lesser nobles of Kaiten no longer settled their disputes in court, instead grievances big and small were decided by sword for the pleasure of an increasingly bloodthirsty populace. The Viscount's nephew, Ravi, and his allies discovered the source of Khedra's odd behavior: Khedra was possessed by a powerful Pride demon and was now an abomination. These heroes were able to defeat the demon in a fearsome confrontation, and mysteriously, you were there to aid them. Now, Ravi is the Viscount of Kaiten and you are one of his most trusted allies. When a mysterious set of circumstances begin to form around his son Eiton, you are the only one he trusts to save his son. Overview The game of Dragon Age Legends is set to be updated on a weekly basis. Currently, Dragon Age Legends is still in beta testing.*UPDATED* Dragon age Legends was officially released (now in "open beta") to the Facebook community on the 18th of March 2011.Levy, Ethan. "Staying True To BioWare". Dragon Age Legends blog. 2010-12-17. Retrieved 2011-01-23.. https://beta.dragonagelegends.com Castle Guide In addition to customizing your hero like in any other RPG, Dragon Age Legends also gives each player a castle from which they can produce items to aid them in questing. Upgrades to the castle require gold which is received from questing or when friends use your hero in battle. Below is a list of the rooms with their upgrade costs. Expansions are rooms empty rooms that you add to increase the size of your castle and are required for placing other rooms. Your starting castle has 3 expansions on the ground floor, 3 expansions on the 2nd floor, 1 expansion on the 3rd floor, and 3 expansions on the B1 floor. Although the building screen lists expansions as 200g, the price actually varies depending on which floor the expansion is placed on. The maximum castle size is 7 expansions wide is (as far as I know) 5 stories above ground and 5 stories below ground (10 expansions tall). *3200g 5th floor (assumed: cost x 2 per floor above ground) *1600g 4th floor *800g 3rd floor *400g 2nd floor *200g Ground floor *200g B1 floor *300g B2 floor *400g B3 floor *500g B4 floor (assumed: +100g/basement level) *600g B5 floor (assumed: +100g/basement level) Worker Rooms provide more workers so that players can produce more items at a time. They take up 1 expansion space. Worker rooms are non-upgradeable but the cost of each additional worker room increases. Placement of worker rooms affects their happiness which affects their productivity (time taken to produce items). Worker Rooms gain +1 happiness for wall (left or right) that is not adjacent to an Expansion room or below ground (max +2). Worker Rooms gain +1 happiness for each Tavern Level that is adjacent. It appears that the max happiness of a worker room is +10 (as April 16, 2011 using the Festival Potion (2x Happiness for 24 h) resulted in the game displaying the graphics for 10 Happiness but not the expected 16 Happiness. The game displays only the graphics for 10 Productivity but the Alchemy Lab, Apothecary, and Infirmary function with above 10 Productivity even though the graphics do not display such.) *400g 1st room (usually bought at the end of the tutorial) *600g 2nd room *900g 3rd *1200g 4th *1500g 5th *1800g 6th *2100g 7th (assumed: +300g/worker room) Taverns increase the happiness of Worker Rooms that are touching them (corners don't count), cost 800g each, and take up 2 expansion spaces. At lvl 1, a Tavern will increase the happiness of adjacent Worker Rooms by 1 level so a (-_-) room will become a =) room or a =) will become =) x2. Increased worker happiness lets your workers produce items faster. Upgrading a Tavern will increase the happiness of the Worker Rooms around it by an additional level. Crown upgrading the Tavern will increase the range of happiness bonus by 1. *800g lvl 2 *1600g lvl 3 *2400g lvl 4 *3200g lvl 5 *6400g lvl 6 (max) Apothecary rooms allow workers to create potions, cost 600g, and take up 2 expansions. At base lvl, they have 2 workstations. The Apothecary can produce a variety of potions but starts out only able to create regular Health Potions. Upgrading the Apothecary can either unlock another potion or increase the productivity of the Apothecary. Crown upgrading the Apothecary will add a 3rd workstation. *600g lvl 2 *900g lvl 3 *1200g lvl 4 (assumed: +300g/level) Alchemy Lab is used to create bombs, costs 800g, and takes up 2 expansions. At base lvl, it has 2 workstations and can create only Shard Bombs. Upgrading it can unlock a wide variety of bombs or increase the productivity of the Alchemy Lab. Crown upgrading the Alchemy Lab will give it a 3rd workstation. *800g lvl 2 *1200g lvl 3 *1800g lvl 4 *2700g lvl 5 Infirmary is where kits are produced. They cost 400g and take up 1 expansion. At base level they only have 1 workstation and can only produce regular Injury Kits. They can be upgraded to either unlock more kits or increase its productivity. Crown upgrading the Infirmary will add a 2nd workstation. *400g lvl 2 *600g lvl 3 *900g lvl 4 *1350 lvl 5 Furnaces will increase the productivity of adjacent workshops (corners don't count) and allows them to produce more items in a batch, not faster. They cost 1000g each and take up 1 expansion. Upgrading the Furnace increases the shared productivity. Crown upgrading the Furnace increases the range of shared productivity by 1. *1000g lvl 2 *2000g lvl 3 *4000g lvl 4 Storehouse is used to increase your hero's inventory by 4 spaces at base level. It costs 600g, takes up 3 expansions, and must be placed underground. You'll probably be needing one of these before you reach lvl 10. Upgrading it increases your hero's inventory by another 2. Crown upgrading it will allow you to bring an additional item of each type into battle (6 instead of 5). *600g lvl 2 *???g lvl 3 Hero Room is the only room that you don't buy. It cannot be sold, takes up 1 expansion, and must be above ground. Upgrading the Hero Room increases the level cap of your hero by 10 (you're capped at lvl 10 at the start). Crown upgrading the Hero Room increases your starting mana by 1 in battle. *1000g lvl 2 *2000g lvl 3 *4000g lvl 4 Dragon Age: Legends Unlockables If you purchase Dragon Age II and log on you will be upgraded to the Dragon Age: Legends BioWare Signature Pack upon next log in. The Pack will unlock Hawke as a companion for Dragon Age: Legends in addition to in game items for the game.http://pc.ign.com/articles/114/1147360p1.html Those who participated in the closed Beta of Dragon Age: Legends will unlock Death's Hand's Armor and Helmet (Death's Hand is from the BioWare game, Jade Empire). Anyone who owns and linked Mass Effect 2 to their EA Account via the Cerberus Network receive the N7 Armor & Helmet. Anyone who owns and linked Dead Space 2 to their EA Account receive Sir Issac's Armor & Helmet. Dragon Age II unlockable items The following items can be unlocked for Xbox 360, PS3 and PC by playing Dragon Age Legends. The details of obtaining the items have been revealed to participants of the closed beta on the Bioware Social Network forums."Show Me the Unlocks". Bioware Social Network Forums. 2011-03-07. Retrieved 2011-03-07. Though they were revealed on March 7th, the unlockables could not be obtained until the full release of Dragon Age Legends and Dragon Age 2 on March 8th. : ::Complete the quest Secure Fort Elim to earn Air of Confidence : ::Learn how to build your castle in the tutorial to earn Evra’s Might : ::Reach Freylen’s Peak and complete the quest Vantage Point to earn Evra’s Trophy Belt : ::Defeat Raspin and complete the quest The Rascal Raspin to earn the Ivo Family Crest : ::Released to all Dragon Age Legends players (current and future) on 25 March 2011 for Ryanth's birthday and the game having 100,000 Facebook "fans". Gallery Dalkesdd.jpg dalegends.jpg References External links * Dragon Age Legends website * Beta Keys at Gamestop Category:Real world articles Category:Dragon Age Legends